snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Waylon Murdoch
' '''Waylon Murdoch served as the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry during Terms 30 & 31 (2076-78). '''Basics' Name: Waylon Atley Murdoch Date of Birth: November 30th, 2046 Current Residence: Hogsmeade Heritage: Half-and-Half Wand: 13¼ inch, Kauri Wood with a Unicorn Hair Core Patronus: Giant Anteater Relationship Status: MARRIED!!! Pets: Biscuit Eye Color: Blue/Green Hair Color: Blonde Height: 6'0" Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Years Attended: 2058-2065 Strongest Subject: Care of Magical Creatures & Herbology Weakest Subject: Transfiguration Previous Occupation: *July 2070 - June 2071 - Abyssinia, Africa studying and working with the Abyssinian Shrivelfig *July 2071 - June 2072 - Assyria, Asia studying and working with the Mimbulus Mimbletonia *July 2072 - June 2073 - Studied and worked in Antarctica *August 2073 - August 2076 - Works at the Highland Wildlife Park in Kincraig, decorating building enclosures for the animals. *September 2076 - June 2078 - Hogwarts' Groundskeeper Current Occupation: Wildlife Film-Maker Family Father: Walter Fidel Murdoch Mother: Sabrina Gayle Murdoch Brother (Twin): Leonard Arthur Murdoch Personality Despite his love of nature, Waylon can be the laziest guy, preferring to just lie around and do nothing. He's quite sarcastic and witty, and doesn't like to be serious often, wanting to enjoy life more than worry about it. After all, you only live once and you should make the best out of it! During the times he has to be serious, though, he tends to be awkward and nervous about it, sometimes laughing at the most inappropriate of times. History Born in Aberdeen Scotland, Waylon and his twin brother, Leonard, are the only children of mixed-blood Herbologists, Walter and Sabrina Murdoch. Waylon grew up in a normal household, watching both parents work in the gardens or in the Greenhouse, which only helped him and his brother develop their own love for nature at a very young age. When his parents realized this, they did all they could to encourage their children, even building a smaller version of their own Greenhouse for them work in. Waylon would spend hours upon hours inside, and after receiving his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, he knew just what he wanted to do. At Hogwarts, it was no surprise that the sorting hat would place Waylon into the house of Hufflepuff, and unlike his brother, who was sorted into Gryffindor, he was following in the footsteps of both his parents. He was incredibly excited about that despite the things said. He did fairly well while in school, passing all the classes he took with average grades, except Transfiguration; he could never understand that class, and Herbology and, surprisingly, Care of Magical Creatures he excelled in. While not popular, Waylon had a few close friends, even snagged himself a girlfriend or two, and in his fourth year, he even braved himself to try out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. It was a great surprise when he actually made the team, but after spending the whole season inspecting the grass (getting hit with too many bludgers and falling off his broom), he gave up on Quidditch altogether and concentrated solely on his studies. Once graduated from Hogwarts, Waylon decided to take a year off from his schooling to just live life. He was still young, and having decided what he wanted to do with his life at such a young age, he wanted to make sure he was still set on it. Well, that's what he told his parents at least. A week after his final train pulled up to Platform 9¾, Waylon and his group of friends (WWW & OJ), and his then girlfriend, took off to travel the world. While he was supposed to leave all his studies behind, Waylon just could not help himself. Cutting his vacation short, enrolled himself at the Wizarding University in Wellington, New Zealand. There he spent the next four years studying Herbology and Cryptozoology. Finished with his University studies, Waylon, once again, tried traveling the world. This time, though, he went alone. For three years he went around the globe studying and working with various plant and animal life, and only when he arrived back in his hometown of Aberdeen did he realize that he needed a real job. He finally put his studying behind him in 2073 and wanting to stay in Scotland, to be close to his family, Waylon took a job at the Highland Wildlife Park in Kincraig in August of that year, decorating building enclosures for the animals. In the summer of 2076, right before he was started to begin working on a new Arctic Fox enclosure, he was offered a job as the new Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. It felt like a once in a lifetime opportunity for Waylon, and he gladly accepted the job. OOC: Waylon Murdoch is a character played by Destiny . Category:Characters Category:Class of 2065 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Groundskeeper Category:Half-Blood